As Seen Through An Earring
by PaladinDragon
Summary: A stranger walks the streets of Domino, to happen across a desperate spirit. They become quick friends, each running from the past, and each harboring a secret. YxYY Finished! Finally!
1. The Meeting

Here is an interesting story about how this story got it's name. You see, yesterday my mom was off work so we went shopping. She wore these gold hoop earrings. I was sitting behind her in the car, secretly thinking of new storylines. She had her head turned just so I could see through her right earring. I thought 'Hmmmm....interesting story name, perhaps?' and I've always wanted to do a vampire fiction, this one is based loosely on my original story.   
  
Gah!! I hate my computer! I just typed this whole thing out, and when I went to save it my stupid computer froze and I lost it!! Gahhhh!!!!!  
  
Ok, here it is--again(ya gotta love me! I really hate to type;).  
  
I went back over this and took some of the suggestions I was given, so maybe it is a little longer and better...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**As Seen Through an Earring  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Meeting**

* * *

The small city of Domino was quiet. The midnight sky fell open to reveal an orange moon and countless smaller pin pricks of light.  
  
Along a dark street a single young man walked. He was cloaked in black-shirt, jeans, long jacket, and worn boots all the same shade of ebony. His large eyes burned crimson, his smirk revealing very white, very sharp teeth.   
  
He walked, feeling the darkness as a normal person would the sun. Thoroughly enjoying the cool feel of the shadows that clung to him lovingly. He walked, hands shoved in his pockets, no real destination. Nothing held him in one place very long. He had been all around the world, slept in every continent, hunted and been hunted. He walked, waiting for prey to happen across him. He hadn't fed in about a week, and was starting to hunger for the warm taste of blood again.  
  
The only sound on this street was regular nighttime noises, the far-off rustle of downtown traffic, and the thumps of his footsteps. The warmth of the walls of buildings on his right abrubtly ended, leaving a cold black hole where once was solid. He stopped, wondered in the feeling he had experienced. He had a bad feeling about that hole, like something evil waited in the pitch black pool that posed just out of the street light's orange glow. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming uneasy.  
  
'This is no good, everyone is inside in this part of Domino. Noone to take off guard, and therefore no fun. Better head back downtown.' He thought, and had actually whirled around, before another thought took the form of a voice and whispered in the back of his mind. 'Running away from the dark? A creature born to darkness afraid of it...how pathetic.' But, he was _hungry_...  
  
He was struggling with himself when he heard a sound float out of that black pit. The sound of sobs. The kind of cries a tortured soul would utter who had been refused the final refuge of Heaven. The kind of cries only the truely heartbroken knew. Such heart-wrenching, though muffled, cries the young man felt something he hadn't felt for ages stir inside him. Pity? Sympathy? Maybe just remorse.  
  
He could relate to such grief, so he swallowed the feeling fluttering in his throat and slowly walked down the passage and into the pit.  
  
After a few seconds, the darkness recognized a friend and it allowed his eyes to adjust. He had expected a small child, although he couldn't say why, what he saw was a boy only a few years younger than himself.  
  
He sat behind some trash cans, arms wrapped around his knees, head on his arms. His shoulders shook slightly. The stranger in black came to stand just in front of the boy. With a gasp, he looked up, although he couldn't see who-or what-was standing before him, he knew something was there, and he wanted to be alone. The stranger almost gasped in return which was something he had never done in his life, and he quickly convinced himself it was just the alley in which they met, it was spooky even for him.  
  
Suddenly, the boy stood, almost knocking the other off his feet, and ran out of the alley. Surprised, the stranger followed. They ran down the street, the steady--light-dark-light-dark of running in and out of the streetlights was nearly hypnotizing. The boy was beginning to slow, the stranger ran on not tireing at all. Then, the boy tripped, went flying with a yell, and landed hard. He sat up as the other reached him, holding his bloody hands to his chest.   
  
They had the same eyes. His were purple instead of magenta, though. They had the same hairstyle--black, tipped with crimson, and spiked up and backwards. Blonde bangs framed their faces that were the same shape. A tear-streaked pale face stared up into an almost identical one, distrust and fear laced the purple eyes.  
  
The stranger tried to soften his deep voice, and ignore the blood that was running down the boy's thin arms, as he crouched down in front of him._'Here is someone unsuspecting...plenty of fun_.' That dark voice whispered. He ignored it, he couldn't attack him here in the middle of the street.  
  
"What's wrong?" Distrust and fear turned to surprise.  
  
"What?" He whispered.  
  
"I asked what was wrong with you, out here in the middle of the night in a dark alley crying as if your heart was broken?"  
  
He sat there, not saying anything. Neither moved for a long while, then the stranger raised an eyebrow and, as if a gate had been opened, his story came pouring forth.  
  
He was seventeen years old, and summer break from school had just started two weeks ago. All his best friends were gone. The stranger picked up the mental images of the people he began to describe.  
  
A girl he called Tea had left for America for a dancing school, and a boy he named Ryou had left for London not long after. Then two days after they left, his two closest friends were both killed in the same car accident.  
  
"Leave it to Joey and Tristan to leave right when I needed them the most." He said bitterly before continuing.  
  
Then, not three days after that, his grandfather, the only family he had left, had a heart attack, sinking them into deep debt before he passed away just four days ago.  
  
"I had to sell everything---the shop, the house, and they are still after more." He paused and held up a bloody hand. Small drops of the red stuff dripped out of a nasty scrape on his palm. The stranger's breath caught in his throat. "So if you are planning on robbing me, save yourself the trouble, I have nothing. And if you are going to kill me, you are only doing me a favor, since I was about to do it myself."  
  
The stranger tore his eyes off the boy's hand as it fell, looking into his eyes instead. He was thinking. Then, he spoke.  
  
"What's your name?" Again, the boy was stunned. Who was this guy?  
  
"Y--Yugi Motou." he said hesitantly.  
  
The other grinned.  
  
"I am not going to rob you, or kill you."   
  
_'What? I thought you said you were hungry_....' He wished that voice would stop.   
  
"I am going to help you." he said, standing. Yugi looked up at him suspiciously.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am called Yami by the ones that matter." He offered a hand. Yugi looked at his outstretched hand, then back at his face.   
  
He then slowly took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Paladin: Muh ha ha ha ha!!!!! stupid computer, take that!(wacks computer with bat)  
  
Ira: Ya know, that might be the reason it is broken in the first place.  
  
Paladin: I don't care, it makes me feel better!!(grins evilly)  
  
So what did you think? Did I waste my time retyping it??  
  
Yugi: I don't like the looks of this story.   
  
Paladin: HA! Then you're really not going to like the next chapter!  
  
Yugi: What??? What are you going to do to me?!  
  
Paladin:(ignores) Please R&R! Thankies!!


	2. The Decision

Paladin: Okay, here is the rewritten version. It is similar to the first one you may have read, but if you go through it again you'll see a huge change. Thanks!

Ira: That is a good thing!(smiles)

Paladin: Ooooo!! I got some reveiws! Thanks, the evil one I am glad you like it.

Thanks, DemonSurfer! Yay! A friend!

Ira: On to the story...

Paladin: (wacks computer for good measure)

--------------------------------------------------------

WARNINGS: Contains yoai, shonnen-ai, or whatever you call it. Don't like don't read-Hey, I warned ya, please no flames for this. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------

As Seen Through An Earring

Chapter Two: Rewritten Version

The Making

Yami pulled Yugi to his feet. Yugi was a couple inches shorter than he was, and most considered Yami short. Yugi was also very thin-almost to the the point of being gaunt. His torn(and now slightly bloodstained) olive green shirt hung off him, and his baggy, ripped jeans could have held both boys at once. Yami suddenly had a pang of pity for this trembling creature in front of him. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and touched the few drops of blood on his shirt. The boy stood his ground, a hard look of suspicion started in his eyes. That was the last thing a vampire wants to see.

Yami smiled, quick and friendly, saying as warmly as he knew how, "How about you stay tonight in my hotel room? I am returning home early from my trip, and won't be needing the room tonight."

"Are you this accustomed to acts of random charity?" Yugi asked almost bitterly. The suspicion was still in his eyes.

"Not usually." Yami admitted. He was falling in love with the look on Yugi's face. Torture. He didn't want to hypnotize him...but, if he had to...the longer he was in his presence, the more he wanted him.

"What do you want from me?" Yami grinned. He was so un-trusting, but he could feel a hint of conflict in the boy's mind.

"Nothing." He was lying. He knew it, but did Yugi?

Yugi knew he should say no, that the 'nothing' would probably turn into a lot. Who would give something and expect nothing in return? Something told him that there was something more to this individual who had chased after him instead of chasing him away. _What's the worst thing that could happen? Its not possible to be any more miserable than I already am. _

He didn't know where the thought came from, but, whispered,"Alright." There was a hypnotic quality to his eyes, which were a brownish-red color, which made it hard for Yugi to look away.

Yami threw an arm over Yugi's shoulders and laughed when he felt him stiffen. He guided him towards a hotel at the end of the street.

Yugi wrestled himself from Yami's embrace and asked quickly, "Where are you from?" Yami frowned.

"I live in America currently, but I travel almost constantly."

"Why is that?"

"The person I work for is, well..." Yami shrugged. "You know." Yugi nodded. "Well, here we are." Yugi didn't like this place. It was a run-down building operated by a shady man with circles under his eyes. The man watched them as they walked down a hallway and turned to climb a flight of stairs.

Yugi had his hand on the railing, about to start climbing after Yami, when a voice in the back of his head screamed, 'What the hell are you doing? Get out of here, you know this isn't right!' Yugi froze in fear, unable to act. Yami sensed this and turned. He saw Yugi staring at him, his eyes round with fright. He held out his hand and said, "Come here."

Yugi found himself obeying. He didn't want to, but it was impossible not to do as Yami said. He took his hand and walked the rest of the way into the room. It was like being in a trance. All he cared about was what Yami wanted.

The door clicked when it closed, and the sound shocked Yugi back to his senses. He whirled around, lost his balance and almost fell. Yami grabbed his shoulder to steady him, and Yugi jerked away from him again.

"How did you...why...what's going on!?" Yami stared at him with a scowl. He flicked on the lights, causing Yugi to squint in the sudden glare. He didn't answer. Yugi's fingers were curled into fists, causing his nails to draw more blood from the shallow wounds on his palms. Yugi couldn't avoid looking him in the eyes. He felt his anger and fear slowly dissipating and the pain in his hands increased until he looked down at them.

Blood was dripping onto the carpet. "Come on." Yami said quietly. He grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him into the small bathroom. He forced his hands under the flow of water, and Yugi gasped when the water hit the wounds.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Yugi. I don't intend to hurt you."

"But you might?" Yami glanced at him painfully.

"That's not what I meant." They stared at each other for a moment more. Then, Yami sighed and said, "I'm late. I have to go. Goodbye, Yugi." Yugi nodded.

"Thank you." he said as Yami was halfway out the door. He stopped and looked back at him.

"Your welcome, Yugi." Then he smiled and was gone.

The first thing that Yugi did was double-bolt the door. He sat against it, putting his head into his hands. He just sat there shaking for a moment, then climbed onto the bed and fell into a broken sleep, relieved he would not have to see the strange man again.

Yami, meanwhile, had waited until Yugi fell asleep to sneak back in the room. He came in through the window on the far side of the room since he found the door locked tight. He stood over him, looking down into his face. He looked so peaceful, his face smooth and devoid of all emotion. Yami smiled, revealing his short fangs accidentally. Climbing onto the bed next to him, he touched his lips to Yugi's and was assaulted by his dreams.

Yugi was dreaming about one of his dead friends. The blond one...Joey. Yami studied him, he looked a little familiar. A bad feeling tugged at him fleetingly. Joey was playing some kind of card game with Yugi. Yugi lay a card down on the table between them.

"I just took all your life points, Joey! I win." Yugi shouted gleefully.

"Wha? Dat's not fair!" Joey said and tried to start pouting, but it turned into a grin instead.

"Play again?"

"Nah, I gotta get home." Joey stood, and the scene abruptly changed.

Now they were at a funeral, Yugi stood at the back of the place looking through the people at two white coffins. Yami felt grief wash over him as Yugi shifted in the hotel bed.

In the dream, Yugi started to slowly walk toward those caskets, Yami followed. At the real funeral, they had to have a closed-case ceremony because of the severity of the accident, but that didn't stop Yugi's imagination.

So, in this nightmare he had had every night since the incident, he walked forward, hand outstretched to open the casket. He never wanted to, but he could not control himself. He was helpless to open the box and stare at his departed friends night after night.

Sometimes it was Joey, sometimes it was Tristan, but they were always the same. They were always dead, and always mangled. And it only seemed to be getting worse.

Yugi's hand touched to smooth metal. His fingers wrapped around the handle, only to have a hand grab his wrist before he could flick it open. He turned.

The stranger held him back.Yugi's eyes filled with tears. Yami looked at him steadily, he still gripped his wrist.

A few tears fell down his face. Yami pulled him into an embrace. The teen put his head on his shoulder and cried. Yami held him, letting him cry. He liked the way he felt in his arms.

"Thank you for stopping me."

"Shhh...It's okay." He whispered into his neck. Yami felt him shiver. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to sink his fangs in that wonderfully smooth skin. He instead pressed his lips to him, and settled for the warm rush underneath. Yugi shivered again, pulling closer. His tears had stopped finally. Yami let his hands trail up and down his back. Yugi turned his face up, Yami pulled away and looked down into his eyes.

He saw what he had hoped. Trust.

Their faces drew nearer, their lips were almost touching when Yugi woke.

Yugi jumped awake, his heart racing, to see Yami hovering over him. He remembered his dreams very well. He had felt the lust in the young man's mind, but it had not been for love-but for blood.

"What are you?" he asked breathlessly. Yami smiled, not bothering to hide his fangs. Yugi gasped, and Yami frowned seeing his fear. Maybe it was to soon...

"Get off me!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Please, I won't hurt you." He moved to the edge of the bed, Yugi moved away from him. "I am a vampire." Yugi's eyes widened. Yami heard his breath quicken. "Are you alright?"

"No. What are you saying? I don't understand! Vampires don't exist!" Yugi's voice was tinged with hysteria.

"Calm down. I am what I am."

"But.." Yugi didn't finish. "Was that really you in the dream?" he whispered.

"Yes, it was."

"Why did you..."

"Because, Yugi, you are in pain. It is my nature to help where help is deserved." Yugi looked up at him sadly.

"How do I deserve it?"

"Do you not know?" Yugi shook his head.

"You feel guilty over your friends deaths, I know you do, that's why you keep having those nightmares. It's not your fault." He sighed, remembering pasts that should have been buried long ago. Yugi sat stunned, he was right.

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Yugi, I have searched for you for thousands of years. You are my soul mate, the light to my dark, I can sense it. I want you to love me."

Yugi didn't know what to say. He looked out the window across the room. The sky was begining to brighten. It was all so much to take in. Suddenly, he just wanted to go home, but there was no home to go home to unfortunately.

Yami touched his face gently, bringing him closer so he could kiss him. Yugi started to pull away, but something was very satisfying about the way he was moving his mouth. Yami slipped his arm around his waist, and used the other to brush his golden hair away from his face.

"Stay with me." A strong voice said in his ear. "Let me change you." Yami's lips trailed to Yugi's neck. He shivered at the touch, but didn't reply.

Yugi couldn't think straight. Too many questions and emotions were spinning around in his head. Finally, he pulled away, looked him in the eyes and asked gently,

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Of course." Yami said, immediately breaking contact with Yugi. He didn't want to scare him away. "Go back to sleep."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paladin: Yay! Chapter Two is done. (And rewritten, wow, a whole page longer.)

Ira: (claps) Whoopee!!

Yugi: (flatly)Wonderful. I don't want to be a vampire!

Paladin: Oh, come on. You'd make a cute one! .

Ira: Heh, you think he'd make a cute anything.

Paladin: So what? ( o.o ) WHERE IS MY BAT??

Yugi: Why?

Paladin: The computer froze again.

Ira & Yugi: O.O Ooookay.


	3. The Making

Paladin: Hello everyone! I hope you can forgive me the lateness of this rewriting. I have been extremely busy failing Chemistry. Sorry. Hope you can forgive me. Plus, I'm trying to study epithelial tissue while I write this so, we'll see how that turns out. Thanks!

* * *

As Seen Through An Earring 

Chapter Three: Rewritten Version

* * *

"Yami!" Yugi shouted. "Don't!" 

Their position was one of two lovers, side by side on the bed, arms around each other, legs entwined. They had been kissing, but Yami had gotten a little carried away and nipped Yugi's neck a little too hard and brought blood. The taste of his blood had caused him to lap it up before he realized what he was doing, causing Yugi to panic and call out.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Yugi had started to tremble.

"You were serious, weren't you?" He said breathlessly.

"Yes. Do you believe me now?"

"No." Yami sighed. "It doesn't make any sense, and even if you were a...vampire," Yami noticed the hesitation and raised an eyebrow. "Then how can you be here now in the middle of the day?" Yugi motioned to the patch of bright sunshine that fell across Yami's stomach.

Yami laughed. "That hasn't been true for thousands of years! Ever hear of natural selection?"

"Are any of the sayings true?" Yami's eyes began to glitter.

"One. Silver. Not the imitation stuff, but actual, real silver." Yugi paused.

"What does it do, exactly? Will it melt your skin, or something drastic like that?" Yami laughed again.

"Why do you sound so eager? Are you already wanting to get rid of me?" Yugi pouted.

"No, but it seems like something good to know...just in case." Yami grinned at the look on his face. It was a look of pure innocence, but the mischief shone in his eyes. Yami really didn't think Yugi meant him harm, not after he had let him kiss him the way he had, and he got no malicious feelings from him.

"It slows the healing process down dramatically. A vampire can heal a hundred times faster than a human. So, say, if a vampire was ever cut with a silver blade or shot with a silver bullet, they could die." He nodded thoughtfully.

"What about changing people...how does that work?" Could it have happened that fast? Could Yugi want..."Don't get any ideas." he pointed to his neck and the small cut there. "I'm not going to suddenly get an urge to chew on your neck, am I?"

Yami smiled at how calm he was at the moment. When he didn't answer right away, Yugi almost fainted. His face drained of all color and his voice broke when he murmured Yami's name.

"No! No, of course not. That process is a bit more complicated than that." Yugi sighed, relieved.

"So, now what?"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. Yugi sat up, looking back down at him.

"What now? Am I your slave or something?"

"Not unless you want to be." Yami chuckled. He reached up and touched his arm. Yugi didn't know what to think. It was getting later in the day, and, well, he was getting hungry. He didn't want to think about all this right now. Yami laughed when he voiced this complaint.

"Then I guess we had better fix that." He started to stand, but Yugi shook his head.

"You don't have to go with me." He suggested quietly.

"Oh, but what else do I have to do?"

"When I said I wanted to eat, I didn't mean _here_." Yugi whispered and sunk into his chair a little more. Yami sat across from him, smirking. He had dragged Yugi across town to a very nice resteraunt, the kind that required a jacket for service. It surprised Yugi a bit, since he stayed in such a sleezy hotel. It had cost Yami some bills under the table before the hostess would let them in, and even then they were seated in the back, away from everyone else. This was alright with them both, not wanting to be bothered, but it worried Yugi that money had been spent on him. It felt strange.

"What's wrong with this place? A lot of people like it." Yugi leaned forward onto the table.

"How do you know?"

Yami looked confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

Yugi shook his head and leaned back, slouching.

"Nevermind." A young woman carrying a menu stopped in front of them. She was frowning and wasn't very friendly looking. She didn't speak as she threw the menus on the table.

"Good evening!" Yugi turned his attention to Yami. He was smiling. Yugi rolled his eyes as he watched. She left with a little nod, not saying a word. Right before she walked away, Yami smiled at her and she smiled back. Something about the gesture seemed familiar to Yugi.

"How do you do that?" Yugi asked softly.

"Do what?"

"That...you just have to smile and people do what you want."

"Sometimes. When you've been around like I have you learn a few things. Plus, she was a vampire. She is young, but a vampire, nonetheless."

"Is that why she didn't say anything?"

"Probably. When you don't know what to say, it's usually better to just say nothing." Yugi narrowed his eyes at him as he picked up the menu and dissapeared behind it.

Yami smiled as he watched him.

----------

"Yami, what do you want from me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Are you always this trusting?" Yami replied sarcastically.

"I don't trust you. Not really."

"Good. You shouldn't." Yami had just unlocked the door to the hotel room and held it open for Yugi, who walked in without hesitation. Yami found himself amused that he could be so intimidating. "So, do you want to borrow some of my clothes or what?"

Yugi glanced over his shoulder at Yami on his way to plop on the bed. "Something special planned?"

----------

Yugi stuck to Yami's side closely. He didn't like it here. It was too crowded. Yami had dragged him to a nightclub on the other side of town. It was dark and loud and felt strange here. Yami pulled Yugi over to the bar, where one couple sat, toward the end watching the other people.

They had just sat down when a woman tender came over. She was late twenties, pale, and dark-haired.

"Yami!" she exclaimed, smiling.

"Risha." He replied, nodding. She put her hands on her hips.

"Long time no see, where have you been?" Yami shrugged, glancing at Yugi.

"Around." Risha saw the glance, and her smile grew.

"Aww, finally found someone to tame your wild heart, huh?" She giggled as Yugi blushed deeply. Yami winked.

"Hey, don't rush things. We just met."

"Oh." Risha said knowingly, and slinked off. Yami turned to Yugi and said, "Don't mind her, she's a little crazy." Yugi shook his head. "I'll be right back, okay? I see the person I came here to meet."

"Alright." Yugi wanted to ask who it was, but stopped because he thought it wasn't really any of his business.

"Just stay here and you'll be fine." He said as he stood and melted into the crowd. Yugi sighed, frustrated. What was he supposed to do now? That question was answered for him a few seconds later when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Expecting Yami, he was took by surprise when he turned and came face-to-face with a very pretty young woman.

Yugi's blood froze in his veins.

"Hello, Yugi." He gasped, suddenly realizing he had been holding his breath. She smiled sweetly, leaning over so she could look him in the eyes. "So, how is your end of our little deal coming along?"

"I...almost, I don't know. I'm making progress." He stuttered. She laughed, sending chills up Yugi's backbone.

"You have a week." She hissed. "And that's all. I'm growing tired of waiting."

"But, that's not fair! You said I could have a month-"

"Joey grows tired of waiting as well." Yugi's protests died. "If you want him back I suggest you turn up the charm." She turned to walk away, but Yugi called after her.

"Rain." She turned. "Is he alright?" She didn't answer, just smiled and walked away.

* * *

Paladin: Alright, I have a confession. When I started this story all those years ago I had absolutely no plan for it. I wrote the first chapter in fifteen minutes and posted it before I thought about it. Now, I am sick to death of the old plot(which goes nowhere by the way), and the total crapiness of the entire thing. So I brain stormed until I came up with this rewritten version, which I like way much. So I hope you think it is as big of an improvement as I do. 


	4. The Truth

Paladin: Rewritten chapter four is here. Hurrah for me, huh?

* * *

As Seen Through An Earring

Chapter Four: Rewritten Version

"What'sa matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" a voice said behind him, causing him to jump. He turned and leaned onto the edge of the table top, frowning at a smiling Risha.

"If I keep this up, I'm going to _become_ a ghost." He muttered under his breath. Her smile faded.

"You were talking to Rain. I would say so." Risha put her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow.

Yugi looked up. "Do you think Yami saw?"

"What business does a human, who is not a hunter, have with Rain?"

Yugi hid a wince. He rested his head on his fist and sighed. She was talking about vampire hunters. Rain happened to be a vampire herself, but controlled a school to train vampire hunters. Why? So she could have her own specialists to kill her vampire competition without drawing suspicion to herself. She wanted to become the strongest vampire.

"She's such a coward." He muttered.

"Yeah, but it works for her. Look, Yugi, Yami is one of my best friends. We have known each other forever, almost literally." She leaned across the counter. "You had better be deciding on your priorities."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Risha."

She smiled a little worriedly. "Hey, I really think I might like you Yugi. Be careful okay?"

Yugi smiled and nodded as he stood and pushed his way out the door. It was cool outside, the air felt cleaner. Yugi just started walking down the sidewalk. Yugi was halfway back to the hotel when Yami grabbed his arm and whirled him around.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Yami said as they started walking.

"I'm sorry. It was just too crowded." Yugi said quietly. Yami smirked. They had reached the hotel room. Once inside, Yami caught Yugi's wrist and pulled him close. Yugi started to protest, but Yami used his open mouth as an excuse to kiss him. Yugi was a bit taken aback, but allowed himself to be kissed. He loved the way he felt when Yami kissed him. He loved the hot wetness of the other's mouth, the way Yami always pulled him together. Yugi pulled away feeling guilty.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Yami asked as Yugi started to cry. Yugi could see it in the red of Yami's eyes. He knew.

Yami's grip on his wrist tightened and Yugi gasped, trying to pull out of his grasp and failing. "Yugi? It would be easier for both of us is you just tell me what it is you're hiding from me." Yugi continued to fight him, trying to get away, becoming a little more desperate each time he failed. Yami sighed forcefully, picking Yugi up and dumping him on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked fearfully when Yami started to circle around the bed. His eyes where shiny, red.

"Have you ever betrayed anyone before?"

Yugi looked up sharply. There was no emotion in his face. He just paced at the foot of the bed. Yugi couldn't move. He felt numb. His voice caught in his throat. Yami moved to the side, climbing on the bed. Putting a knee on either side of the boy, he kissed him again, pushing him down. He pulled back, noticing fresh tears in Yugi's eyes.

"I saw you talking to Rain. How do you know her? What does she want of you?" Yami murmured. Yugi didn't answer.

Yami ran his fingers down Yugi's jaw, tightening his grip on his neck, he snapped Yugi's head to the side. Caught off-guard and not expecting the sudden violence of his movements after such tender touches, Yugi cried out, and again when Yami grabbed his upper arm and pulled his shoulder downward.

"Well?" Yugi didn't speak. "Are you that afraid of me?" The tears in his eyes started to fall. "Your heartbeat gives you away." Yami pressed his thumb into the flutter he felt in Yugi's neck. Yugi winced, grabbing the hand that was wrapped around his neck. Yami smiled and relaxed his grip. "Maybe I thought wrong about you?" He was not trying to hold back anymore, tears fell un-hindered. Yami watched him cry for a moment, then released him completely. Yami leaned back, laughing.

"Did you think I would bite you?"

Yugi sniffed. "You never intended to, did you?"

"No, of course not. If I thought you were a threat to me I would have already killed you."

"Well, that's a comforting thought." Yugi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "And I suppose you're laughing because you almost scared me to death?"

Yami lay down beside him. "But I was serious when I asked why you were speaking with Rain."

Yugi turned to look Yami in the eyes. They weren't red anymore, more of a purplish wine color. Yugi saw something that seemed misplaced in those eyes. Was it fear? Could Rain really be so powerful that even Yami was afraid of her? Yugi did not trust Rain at all. What if he was wrong? Yugi made his decision finally.

"Okay." he whispered. "I'll tell you." Yugi tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I don't know how long its been." He said. "Time seems funny to me now, but it happened sometime after graduation, maybe a week or so into summer. All my friends had went their own ways, only three of us stayed here in Domino-Joey, Tristan, and myself. Joey and Tristan died in a car accident...supposedly. A couple of days after the funeral, I was walking in the park on the north side of the city, and I thought I saw Joey."

"He was the one with the blonde hair, right?" Yami interrupted. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah." Yugi shifted into a more comfortable position. "I thought I was going crazy, but then he caught me late one night in the store my family used to run. He explained to me about the accident, about how he was supposed to stage his own death so he could join this place that fights vampires. He told me that Tristan wasn't even supposed to be hurt, how what he was doing suddenly seemed wrong, and then he begged me to help him. I agreed, and after thinking about it, decided maybe I could make a deal with Rain."

Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, that was risky. You are lucky she didn't just kill you for even trying to find her."

"Well, I didn't exactly see her for a long time. I had to go through Joey. When I finally met her, she didn't seem like much to me. It was kind of strange that everyone was acting so afraid of her."

"That's what everyone thought. Including me." Yami muttered. Yugi was becoming more nervous by the second.

"She said if I brought you to her, then she would give me Joey. Kind of a trade-off." Yugi said breathlessly. He rushed on when he saw Yami's expression. It was one he couldn't exactly place. Surprise? "But, I don't think I can do it."

Yami's expression turned to amusement. "And why is that?"

"Because, I don't think it is right." Yugi finished defiantly.

"Why not? You know what I am. You would be saving lives." Yami reached up, touched Yugi's jaw. "You don't trust her, do you?"

Yugi hesitated then shook his head. "No."

Yami rolled off the bed and Yugi sat up. He made his way over to the window and threw back the curtain. Looking outside, he said, "So, what are you going to do?" He smiled and turned back towards Yugi. "You've not made a very good start, telling me why you're still here."

"What do you mean 'still here'?" Yami shook his head.

"Never mind." He turned his attention back outside.

"Yami? Why are you so afraid of Rain?" Yugi asked slowly. Yami blanched, and when he turned around he looked flushed.

"I am not afraid of her." He said quickly. "I just don't like the games she plays."

"Is that why she's after you? She looks strange when she talks about you."

"Alright I guess I could explain to you that much. She did send you after me for a reason."

Yami walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Paladin: Okay, I updated. Sorry it's so short-and it's a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? Hmm. I didn't think about that. Thanks. 


	5. The Past

Paladin: Here is the next chapter. It took me awhile to get this one right, I'm still not sure if it is exactly right…and it's really short. –sigh-

* * *

As Seen Through An Earring

Chapter Five: Rewritten

The Past

----------

Yami smiled and touched Yugi's cheek. His hand dropped, and he opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind and instead he grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and pulled him close.

Yugi was a little scared. He could tell Yami was nervous, and that was very unsettling for some reason.

"Rain hates me with all her soul, and I can't really blame her." Yami whispered in his ear. He spoke slowly, like he was weighing his words carefully, and Yugi closed his eyes. When he opened them a second later, he found he was looking at a strange room. He could feel Yami still holding him, but he was not there. At least, Yugi could not see him. Confused, he took a step forward.

It was a large room, dark along the walls and in the corners. Pale light drifted down from somewhere above them to settle on a table. Six vampires sat along it, one at each end, and two on either side.

Yugi recognized one. It was Rain, and she didn't look happy at all.

"Awl!" She exclaimed, standing and facing the older man at the far end. His skin was so pale it looked almost translucent. His eyes burned with an intensity Yugi found hard to look at. Yugi could tell he was a very powerful vampire. "Trace has wanted me dead ever since we meet. He finds he cannot kill me so easily so he has targeted ones close to me."

"I have harmed no one, Awl." The man sitting to the right of Awl said quietly. Yugi didn't like the look of him at all. His voice was sober, but his dark hair was ruffled and his eyes were the same red as Yami's. He sat slumped in his chair, almost uncaring in his manner, and stared around the table. Yugi noticed no one ever met his gaze, except Rain and Awl himself.

"No! But he has ordered the ones he controls to kill everyone close to me!" Rain exploded.

"Rain." Awl said calmly, using a tone a parent might to warn a child. "Trace, is this true?"

"Of course not, Awl, she has done nothing to me to provoke such actions. I would not risk her retribution."

"Liar!" With that, she threw something on the table. Yugi took another step forward and saw it was a handful of lily petals. Awl leaned forward.

"He left flower petals all those years ago when he was posing as a human serial killer. He left them around the bodies! I found them on all three of my people!"

Another woman, sitting to Awl's left, spoke, "Why would he leave a signature if he didn't wish you to find out he was responsible?"

This left Rain speechless. Looking stunned, she sat back down slowly. "I don't know. We all know he is a liar. He has murdered my brother and my lover. I want justice for them both."

Trace stared at the petals for a long time. His expression was unreadable. Rain glared at him, daring him with her eyes to contradict her.

"You are correct about the petals, although Tru asks a good question Rain. What do you have to say?" Awl asked Trace.

Trace didn't say anything. "His silence is enough to condemn him! I want justice Awl!"

"Rain! Let him speak." Trace still said nothing.

"I have something to add." The one next to Rain said quietly. He looked younger than the rest.

"Speak Cale."

"One of Traces' servants told me she committed one of the murders." Trace looked up.

"What?" Cale glanced at him before continuing.

"She told me she was bound by Trace to kill Rain's brother and she had. She also said she left the flowers because she knew what she did was against Awl's new."

Awl sighed, "Trace, I have no choice but to-" Trace looked up. "Awl." he said interrupting. "I challenge you."

----------

Yugi suddenly found himself staring in Yami's bloody depths.

"What was that?"

"A trial. You see, I was bound to Trace also, and I committed one of those murders." Yugi winced. "Normally this sort of thing would just be solved by the two vampires involved, but Awl, our leader, was trying to 'civilize' us. I don't know exactly what happened, but somehow Awl and Trace were both killed during their duel, and Rain came out on top. Awl was the leader of the Council, Trace second in command, so Rain was labeled our leader because it was assumed she murdered two of the most powerful vampires in the world. She's been hunting me for revenge ever since."

Yugi hung his head and frowned. "How have you managed to stay away from her all this time?"

"Luck, mostly." Yami grinned. "I had everything. I was an Egyptian prince, engaged, happy. Then I met Trace, and everything changed."

Yugi looked sad. Yami decided he didn't like that expression on his face. "But, you're so old. Why are you so afraid of her?"

Yami laughed loudly, Yugi wanted to blush. "He never made me to be strong, just submissive. Rain could kill me easily-if she could catch me."

"So, you know now why I didn't run from you the other night. Why are you still here with me?"

"I am so tired of running from her. I just want it to end."

Yugi just looked confused at that. Yami grabbed both his shoulders and pulled him close, wrapping both arms around the smaller boy. He smiled, laying his head on Yugi's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking. How am I going to get around this? How can I save them both? The simple truth is, Yugi, you can't. So, how about this," he whispered into Yugi's ear, "I confront Rain, you grab your friend and run?"

"But, that's not fair."

"Why not? It would have been the way things went if you hadn't told on yourself." Yugi hesitantly put his arms around Yami's waist, returning the embrace. "Besides, you never know what tricks I have up my sleeve."

His eyes glinted red, it had been too long since he had faced such a challenge.

* * *

Paladin: Oi, see what I mean? Awkward! Sorry it took me so long with this, I was stuck on the last scene. 


	6. The Secret

Chapter Six

The Secret

_So, this is the ingenious plan? _Yugi didn't like it at all. After searching a few short hours, he managed to run into Joey and Rain a block or two from the club they had just left.

Yugi backed away from Joey slowly. His back hit the wall. Joey's eyes glittered with an inner light. He also managed to look guilty, two qualities that mixed on his face strangely and made Joey look almost sick in the weak light.

"Yugi." A female voice behind Joey said. Rain stepped around the blond, licking her lips and smirking. Yugi felt a thrill of adrenaline run through his veins. Rain scared him. She knew that.

"Yes?" Yugi asked quietly, earning a chuckle from Rain.

"So, little Yugi, does he love you yet?" Rain asked in a low voice, coming to stand directly in front of Yugi.

He hated himself. He had tried to seduce Yami, went willingly with him putting his life and soul in danger, all to get to this spot. Give Rain what she wanted, Yami, and Rain would give him what he wanted, Joey. Joey's freedom was what he wanted. Joey didn't know, but Yugi was saving him.

"I don't know." Rain tilted her head.

"Do you love him?"

"No." Yugi didn't hesitate, but Rain frowned anyway.

"Do not lie to me. I can see it in your eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. Rain glanced at him.

"Why, you don't know, do you?"

"Know what?"

Yugi's gaze flashed back and forth between his friend and the vampire. Would Rain give his secret away?

"I'll let him explain everything in time to both you and Yami." She said coldly. "He's not as innocent as you think, Joey."

Yugi turned away from his best friend's questioning gaze. He didn't know how he would take Yugi's rescue mission. He had allowed himself to be caught up in this demonic world of killing and bloodlust.

The deal with Rain was simple. Trap Yami. To Yugi, it had sounded easy. He would help remove a great threat to humankind.

The only problem was, he hadn't expected to fall in love with that great threat. Yugi wanted Yami, and he couldn't believe he was going to be his downfall. No matter how hard he tried, Yugi could find no escape from the situation.

Tears spilled from his eyes as Rain stalked off. Joey took his arm above the elbow and whispered gently, "Come on, Yugi. Let's go."

Yugi dropped his head and followed.

--

Yugi woke a few hours later. It's very dark in the room in which he found himself. He was lying on the floor. A slight scuffling noise in the corner drew his attention shortly. He couldn't see anything. The sound stopped and there was silence. The room was illuminated by a sliver of moonlight that came in from a small window set high in the wall.

He pushed himself up, crawling away from the patch of light on the floor. He immediately started wondering what happened to Yami. Did he get away?

"Yugi is that you?" That answered his question effectively. The deep voice that came from the corner of the room where the noises had come from earlier could be no one else.

"Yami?"

"Are you hurt?" His voice was weak, sleepy almost, but he was still talking. That was good, right?

Yugi let out a long breath. He started to crawl towards him.

"No! Stay over there. I'm sorry. I don't want you to get hurt." His voice was soft, gentle. Yugi hated the tender way he said it. It meant he had done his job effectively. "I'm so surprised, Yugi. I think I'm going to get a trial." Yugi heard him sigh in the dark. "I wonder why she didn't just kill me and get it over with…she did all the others."

Yugi remained silent. There was nothing he could say. He wanted to apologize, but somehow two little words just wouldn't make up for what he had done. He shook his head.

_He's a murderer and a monster. You did good…so why does it feel so wrong?_

His eyes welled up, but he refused to cry again. He had to find a way to save them both. It was the only solution. The only problem was nothing was coming to mind.

"Yugi? Say something."

"I love you."

The words were whispered. No taking them back. Yugi could feel Yami tense halfway across the room, but before he could reply, the door that he didn't know was there flew open. A tall man entered, wordlessly yanked Yami up and marched him out of the room. When he moved through the moonlight, Yugi saw a flash of silver around Yami's neck.

Yugi bit off a sob and scrambled to his feet. Joey was the next one through the door, which he closed behind him. Yugi felt relieved for a second, but then noticed something was off. He couldn't say what exactly, but the realization made him take a step back. He could barely see Joey's face in the pale glow of the moonlight. He was smiling.

"I was surprised to see you." Joey murmured, not moving.

"You're not the only one. What happened to you?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. It was either go with Rain, or die." Joey took a step closer, Yugi backed away.

"I don't understand."

"You don't have too. I'm here now out of my own choice."

Joey's slow words sent a chill down his spine, but at the same time, ignited his anger.

"What do you mean your choice? How could you just abandon us like that?" Yugi spat. Frustration over his current situation, over looking for Joey to begin with, over the whole ordeal laced his words. "How could you destroy your sister like that Joey?"

"What?"

He didn't answer his question. Suddenly, Joey was in front of him, slamming him against the wall with more force than he needed. Yugi's head connected with the wall, and he cried out, seeing stars for a moment. He was held up only by the pressure on his shoulders. He reached up and touched the back of his head as he explained, dark liquid smeared across his fingers.

"She had a total mental breakdown after your 'funeral'. Your parents had her placed in a mental hospital."

Yugi looked up when Joey didn't reply. His normally honey colored eyes just looked yellow. There was a very strange expression on his face. He looked like he was at war with himself. "Joey, what happened to you?" Yugi whispered, fearing the answer. Joey grinned. This close, Yugi could see exactly what was wrong with this whole thing.

The moonlight glinted off some of Joey's teeth that looked a little too sharp. Yugi's blood ran cold.

"I'm too late."

"By about a week."


	7. The Untold

Chapter Seven

The Untold

Yami took a deep breath, standing tall before the council of five that stood to judge him. Rain sat in a high backed chair in the middle of the room, the others beside her. Yami recognized only three. Tru with her long blond hair he hadn't seen since the last trial he was present for, Cale, dressed in black velvet, he had run into years before in America. The two vampires on the far ends he had never seen before. They looked very young.

"We have been discussing you, and have made our decision." Rain said, her voice cold silk. "Tru."

She stood when Rain said her name, facing Yami with an emotionless face. "Do not think we do this for you alone." She said, her voice a monotone. Rain looked up, confusion on her pretty, pale face. "We find you innocent." Then she turned to the dark haired woman at her side, and said, "I offer you a challenge."

Yami's eyes widened as the sentence was echoed around the room, a second before it erupted into action. Yami had only one desire, the iron key on the belt loop of the man next to him. An easily placed elbow and it was his. Now all he had to do was find Yugi and get out before the confusion of the mutiny died down. He tore the silver clasp from his neck as he began to run.

--

"I'm sorry." Yugi murmured. Silence roared in his ears, the back of his head throbbed. Joey only smiled.

"Don't be. I kind of like the power. I'm quicker, stronger, and pain doesn't feel as sharp. It's great, Yugi."

"But, what about the-"

"Blood?"

Yugi nodded.

"You get used to it." Joey tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulders, causing him to groan. Rain had betrayed him. What was that saying?

_What goes around comes around._

Yugi lay his forehead on his friend's shoulder, to tired and sad and hopeless to cry. "So are you going to kill me?" He asked flatly.

"I'm supposed too."

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

For all Yugi's eagerness to die, he still screamed when cold fang pierced his skin, and again when his head flicked to open the wound wider. Survival instinct took over and he flailed against his captor, but he was caught between the hard wall and Joey's hard body, and neither was giving.

Blood streamed down his back and chest and pain raced down his body. Adrenaline followed when he realized this was it. He was going to die now. In the dark, by his best friends hand.

He couldn't help but wonder where Yami was, as a cold hand grabbed his arm and another his jaw, pulling them apart so there would be more room. Darkness finally blocked out his mistakes, along with everything else.

--

It just wasn't fair.

Death wasn't supposed to feel like this.

It was supposed to be painless. You were supposed to float, not feel like lead weights are tied to your limbs. That's what they told you, isn't it?

Yugi cracked open an eye, surprised to see white. It was too bright here. He forced his other eye open just the same, however, looking around.

He knew this place. He had never been in this particular room before, but he still knew it.

That was sunlight streaming in through the open window, blue sky beyond. Sunlight making the white, sterile hospital room shine way too brightly for Yugi's mood.

He sighed, disappointed. Almost.

"Hey, you're awake."

The voice caused a shot of panic. He turned his head way too fast, pain from his neck and dizziness causing him to whimper. The movement wasn't in vain, however, when his gaze settled on a happy Yami.

"Not even trying to smile? Oh, come on." A teasing note in Yami's voice annoyed Yugi. What now? How was this possible?

"Would you like me to explain now, or later?"

"It can wait." Yugi hated how raspy his voice sounded.

Yami smiled, practically glowing. Yami reached down, grabbed Yugi's hand and squeezed it gently.

"What happened to Joey?" Yami shrugged.

"Don't know. He was gone by the time I found you."

Yugi frowned, feeling sick and weak. "Go back to sleep. Rain is gone, Joey is beyond us, and what needs to be said can be said later."

Yami laughed at Yugi's confused look. "Okay, maybe not." He leaned down, to whisper in Yugi's ear. "I love you too."

* * *

Paladin: And, that is where I am ending it. I am savoring the thought of cutting up all my handwritten notes about this and throwing them away. I have been waiting for this moment what seems like a lifetime. I hope I didn't disappoint. If there are mistakes, please feel free to point them out, but I won't promise I'll fix them since I have vowed never to look at this story again. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate your patience.


End file.
